jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Ranma's Father (Ichinohei/Samolson)
| rating=K | type= | genre= | chapters=2 | words=18, 238 | pub_date=October 21st, 1998 | update=December 8th, 1998 March 25th, 1999 (revised) | current_status= }} :For other uses of '''Ranma's Father', see'' Ranma's Father Ranma's Father is written by Hitomi Ichinohei and Jessica Samolson and began online publication October 21st, 1998.Post at FFML It currently stands incomplete at two parts, the most recent of which was published December 8th, 1998.Post at FFML Description Plot 1: The Knightmare Begins - Part 1 The Bet is over, but some of the gods still wish to have some fun. Ranma Saotome has the Wishing Sword and is soon being pressured by those in his life to make a wish that will benefit them, each arguing their point. Eventually Ranma is confused, but then Ukyo Kuonji makes the point that all the problems Ranma wants to solve wish his wish were caused by his father. Ranma ends up making a wish for a different kind of father, which leads to Grey being nominated by the observing gods to appear and explain what has happened to the denizens of Nerima. He shows the assembled group a vision of Genma cheating on his wife Nodoka Saotome, leading to her to take a tit-for-tat action by sleeping with someone else. She attends a part for the Prime Minister of Japan that is also attended by and the pair end up trapped in a closet by , making Bruce Ranma's father. In the present Grey departs and with the other gods they speculate on how things will play out with this change to Ranma's background. With the changed timeline Bruce explains to and about his son Ranma while Nabiki Tendo makes plans to follow Ranma to America now that he is heir to . Elsewhere Ukyo ponders following Ranma knowing that she'll have to admit to whose daughter she actually is, and she talks to Shampoo about whether or not the Chinese Amazon will go to America in pursuit of Ranma. tells to look after Gotham while he goes to Japan to retrieve his son while and talk about how Ranma will react to meeting his father for the first time. Nodoka has decided not to hold Ranma to his seppuku pledge, but intends for Genma to hold up his end of the bargain. 2: The Knightmare Begins - Part 2 Bruce arrives in Tokyo and as he gets off his private plan he recalls how he meet and fell in love with Nodoka some twenty years earlier when he trained at Nodokas father's dojo under the name Ran Tsukino. He remembers taking her out for a fancy meal throughout which Nodoka was expecting a marriage proposal. They then head to a movie and afterwards Nodoka demands that he marry her, but Bruce explains that he can't marry her as he is heading for China to train and has no idea when he'll be back. Elsewhere Nodoka recall how in her anger she married Genma only to have Bruce return a mere six months after his departure and being unaware that she was married had proposed to her. Now in the present day Bruce, arriving with Barbara Gordon and Tim, finally meets Nodoka again and the pair try to repair their relationship. The following day Nodoka, Bruce, Barbara and Tim head to the Tendo Dojo to meet Ranma. Ranma is trying to get to grips with the fact that no longer being Genma's son means all the engagements have been broken and that Cologne has dissolved his ties with Shampoo. With his mother coming over Ranma is in his female for to hide from he, unaware that Nodoka knows of his identity. When Bruce (going once more by the name Ran) admits to being a martial artist, he and Ranma head outside to the koi pond to spar. The fight eventually ends when Bruce slips and falls into the pond without any effort on Ranma's part. Nabiki arrives home, happy to have finally made the transfer happen to move to a school in America close to Wayne mansion. Nabiki meets the new arrivals and begins her bid to become Ranma's fiancée by admitting how well she thinks of Ranma. Meanwhile Genma sits in his panda-form and plots ways of removing Bruce from Nodoka's life. Later that evening Kasumi hasn't cooked enough food for everyone despite buying extra and calls Ukyo to deliver some food. The girl turns up with the food and Shampoo in tow, so Nodoka takes the chance to explain to everyone how things are going to change and reveals he knowledge of who "Ranko" and "Panda-san" actually are. Nodoka states Ranma won't have to commit suicide and Ranma admits that he knows that Bruce is his father. While Soun Tendo recovers and Genma is given a talking to by Nodoka, Barbara translates for Tim who wants to know how a person gets the curse and Ranma tries to dissuade him. Ranma states he has no real friends and Barbara tells him that Tim is his brother and she can be considered family too. Ranma is overwhelmed by this and when Akane Tendo sees how he is acting she thinks he is in love with Barbara. She goes to her room and gets her pack before slipping out of the house, to do a training trip before Ranma leaves in a feel days, in order to sort out her feelings for the boy. Nodoka tells Genma he will only be allowed to live if he spends the rest of his life as a panda as otherwise she'll be forced to kill him for breach of the contract. Nodoka is now planning to commit suicide but Ranma talks her out of it by asking him to teach him honour since Genma never taught him. The next day Nodoka files the necessary papers to divorce Genma and it is time for Ranma to leave. Ranma find Akane has left and takes this to mean she doesn't love him like he loves her, but he leaves her a note and present anyway. Meanwhile Bruce proposes to Nodoka while Barbara takes Ranma clothes shopping. However, while out shopping they are attacked by a ninja with a grudge against Bruce... Notes *An entry in The Bet universe. *An adaptation and continuation of ''Ranma's Father by Gregg Sharp. *Features the character of Grey. *MSTed by David J. Farr: Chapter 2 30/03/99 FFML Posting History *Part 1 21/10/98 *Part 1 (revision) 25/10/98 *Part 1A (revision) 11/11/98 *Part 1B (revision) 11/11/98 *Part 1 (revision) 11/11/98 *Part 2 08/12/98 *Part 2 (revision) 29/01/99 *Part 2 (revision) 03/03/99 *Part 2 (revision) 25/03/99 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1779751/1/Ranmas_Father Ranma's Father at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 29-07-2018 References Category:The Bet